One of the few Good Guys
by C. L. Carson
Summary: This is the story of Jane, who was just another victim of the particle accelerator explosion.
1. Chapter 1

The Central City Particle Accelerator explosion happened about one year ago. Even though it was so long ago, Jane remembered every second of it.

Jane was ecstatic when the announcement was made. She was always a science enthusiast, even though she was merely a waitress at Big Belly Burger. She was trying to save money for college; she was 17 at the time, about to graduate from Central High School. She had saved up all of her paychecks and tips to be able to afford to attend the big event.

The afternoon before, she discovered she had just enough in tips in order to attend the big opening. She decided to pack up some overnight essentials and some meals and be the first in line for the big event.

By the time she arrived, she was about tenth in line. She was okay with that. She set up her tiny camp and waited. At about ten o'clock that night, she thought she was tired but she was too anxious to sleep.

"Good thing I didn't work overnight last night," Jane told herself, getting her phone out to distract herself.

Before she knew it, it was twelve in the afternoon. She packed up her camp and got in her place in line. There were about 100 people behind her, but she didn't bother counting. She couldn't wait, and all of her social media websites said so.

At about seven o'clock, tension was building, and the gates opened. She was pushed in the gate and she payed the person, smiling as he handed her the ticket. Jane went to where the courtyard was and peered up at the scientists hard at work. They were acting casually, like they knew what they were doing and felt that nothing could go wrong.

Then the time came. Harrison Wells came out. He gave a speech. Everyone, including Jane, applauded. Then, the big moment came. There was a low hum that shook the ground and a scientist came running up and said something to Wells, a panicked look in his eye. Harrison turned to the crowd, a calm look on his face.

"It seems there has been an anomaly in the Particle accelerator. My only word of advice: run."

As soon as the word was said, the area erupted into chaos. Jane just followed the crowd, pretty sure she was headed towards the street. She got to the street and she couldn't run faster than the crowd, so she fell. She got kicked, stepped on, and yelled at, but it was all she could do to shield her face and chest.

There was an ear-shattering boom, and the ground shook like a level 5 earthquake. Jane was about a mile out. People were mostly gone, so Jane tried to stand up. Her ankle objected and she was about to examine it when she was hit with an invisible force that knocked her out. She wasn't fast enough.

She woke up in a hospital, her leg lifted up in the air and wrapped in white gauze. Her mother was there, asleep. Poor thing. She worked harder than Jane did. Jane also realized she was famished. Questions hit her like baseball bats to a baseball. Where was she? How long was she out? How was she alive?

"Jane?" Her mother's soft, tired voice said.

Jane smiled. "Hi."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"How long was I out?" Jane asked.

"Three months. The particle- thingy hit you hard." She wasn't as science savvy as Jane was.

"Did anyone die?"

"I don't know, honey, I'm just glad you're okay."

Jane's mother left to find a doctor, leaving Jane to her thoughts. Before she knew it, her mother had returned, along with a handsome doctor.

"How, are you feeling, Jane?" He asked, his crystal blue eyes shimmering. His short black hair was combed to a part, and he had a five o'clock shadow that fit his square jaw perfectly. Jane had realized she hadn't spoken, so she spoke.

"My foot feels fine. I'm really hungry," she said honestly. Her stomach growled in agreement. Doctor smiled and nodded.

"We'll get you some food in a little bit," he said in his deep voice. "Anything else we should know? How's your shoulder feeling?"

Jane looked over at her shoulder, not noticing at first, but then she screamed in horror. Her whole left arm was gone! There was only a stub near her shoulder. "Wh-wh…?"

"Your arm had a large cut in it and it got infected, so we had no choice but to amputate. I'm so sorry."

Jane looked over at her mother, who had a caring smile on her face, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, my baby."

The doctor went back to business. "You will need some therapy, which I can schedule with your mom. And also…"

to be continued...

(A/N: I'm not sure of the exact details of the explosion. Please don't yell at me in the comments if I got anything wrong. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_One week later._**

Today was the day Jane went back to work. One week was all Jane could have besides her three month coma. Jane didn't really mind too much, she liked her coworkers and her boss, and the work wasn't too hard. She was slightly nervous, given this was her first time in public since before her coma. She walked into Big Belly Burger five minutes early and she quickly walked to the back room to check in.

"Jane!" Jane heard an excited voice squeal behind her. She could barely turn around before she was trampled by her best friend, Mary. Jane lost balance for a second, but Mary helped Jane get upright again. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "I'm just SO happy you're back! I wanted to come over as soon as I heard you were back home, but your mom told me that you needed some time to yourself."

Jane nodded. She pointed at her stub. "I needed some time to take in this."

Mary gasped. "I didn't even notice. Does Pat know?"

Pat was the manager of the Big Belly Burger where Jane and Mary worked. "Yeah, she knows."

Mary nodded. "Well, you better get in there!" She said, exiting the break room. Mary hurried to clock in, and she did just in time. She sighed in relief, setting her purse in her locker and heading to the work area.

She beelined to a register, where there was one open space. "I can help someone over here," she called, instantly getting a line. And the first person in line was no one other than Oliver Queen. The Oliver Queen was standing in line at a Big Belly Burger.

He smiled, seeing the surprise in my expression. "Hardly anyone recognizes me anymore."

I nodded silently. "Oh! What can I get you?" She asked, remembering she was at work and there was a line.

He ordered his food, and Jane apologized. "I'm sorry, this my first day back at work in three months and you're my first customer… It's just my luck. That's going to be $5.35."

As he got out his money, he chuckled. "Is it because of your arm?"

"No, the particle accelerator put me in a coma. And gave me an infected cut on my arm." As he gave her his money and Jane gave him his receipt and change, she continued. "And I would love to chat more, Mr. Queen, but I have a line. Thanks for coming to Big Belly Burger, and have a lovely day."

He smiled and went to sit down, along with his number. The day went on, and when her line was empty and everything was less packed, she went to clean up tables. There waiting for her was Oliver Queen.

"Three hours? Wow, you have a lot of patience," Jane commented when she was near him.

"I was just making sure you got the tip."

"Yeah, sure," Jane said, sarcasm pouring.

"So tell me more about the accident," he prodded, and Jane paused mid-wipe.

"Well… Uh… I was one of the first people in line, but I was in the middle of the crowd, and then we ran...and I fell… Then the explosion."

He nodded. "My friend, Barry, was in a coma after the explosion too. He's still in a coma."

Jane nodded, uncomfortable. "Jane, get back to work!" She heard Pat call to her.

"Sorry, I can't talk. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Jane," he said, leaving a twenty on the table and leaving. She picked up the twenty and put it in her pocket, busing the table.


	3. Chapter 3

About 7 months later.

Rumors were spreading at Big Belly Burger that a streak was saving Central City from bad guys with superpowers. Jane laughed at them; the whole idea was ridiculous. But then again, that Arrow vigilante was still in business after a few years of work in Starling City, and nobody knew if he had superpowers.

Jane was walking to the bank one evening, and was standing in line to cash one of her paychecks. Then suddenly a man with a gun was firing at the ceiling. There were two people behind her in line, a couple Jane presumed, when one of them ran away.

Jane was kneeling on the ground with her hands on her head, when the Streak himself was suddenly in the room, beating up the bad guys and taking away their guns. The girl next to Jane got out her phone to try and get a picture of him, but he was too fast. She started taking notes on a notepad, and I saw her write down her name: Iris West.

"Are you a reporter?" I asked her.

"Nope, I'm just an interested blogger. He's saved my life before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I gotta get this, ssh."

Eventually the bad guys were tied up, and the Streak was gone. She made sure to tell her mom about it when she got home.

"The Streak doesn't sound right," her mother said after Jane's story.

"Really?" Jane asked in disbelief. "THAT'S what you're worried about?"

"That's quite an experience, baby, but the name sounds ridiculous," she said with a single laugh. Her mother pulled a strand of Jane's long black hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, kissing Jane's forehead. "Go to bed soon," she called, exiting Jane's room. Jane fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She didn't know how, but she woke up on a cold concrete floor with a guy in a red jumpsuit and mask shaking her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was talking through a fan.

Jane panicked and scooted back to the nearest wall, putting her hand out in protection. She looked up and realized that the man was pinned to the wall, or, so it looked like.

"Can you let go?" He asked. "Are you doing this? I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just wondering who you were and what you were doing here.

Jane relaxed, and the man mimed that he was let go from the wall. "Did I do that?" I asked the man.

He nodded. "I'm not that good of an actor. Come with me, and you can stay here for the night. I'm the Flash, by the way."

Jane didn't recognize the name, but then again she was half asleep. "How'd I even get here?" She asked. Maybe the Flash would know.

"You mean you just woke up here? You mean you didn't walk in here and fall asleep?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" Jane asked, confused.

He had a moment for thought, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked excited for it being past midnight. "Wow, telekinesis and teleportation? You've got some good powers!"

Jane was still processing what he was telling her. "Wait, slow down. Are you saying that I have superpowers?"

The Flash nodded. "Yeah."

Jane smiled. "Cool! At least I got something back," she said pessimistically, glaring at her missing arm.

"Oh, I didn't even see that, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's been ten months, and I'm still not used to it. Given, three of them I was comatose, but still. What time is it?" Jane rambled, looking for a clock.

"Oh, uhh," he was suddenly a blur, moving to a nearby computer. "3 AM."

Jane was surprised by that. "You're-You're the Streak!"

"I prefer the Flash, but yeah."

They got lost in conversation. Hours on end they consistently rambled.

"...and my mother would always talk about the darkness in our neighborhood. A few houses down from us, about sixteen years ago, a guy murdered his wife in front of his kid, and he and his son both claimed he was innocent! I don't know if it was something she made up to make sure I was careful about who I married, but I overheard a conversation that the police reopened the case."

The Flash looked intrigued. "Mind if I ask what street?"

Jane told him.

"Oh…" He said, staying silent after that.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat forever, but I have school and work tomorrow, so I guess, I'll talk to you later."

"We can help you, here at STAR labs. Get used to your powers and maybe get some help out on the field," he said, almost as if he were asking, but not quite.

"Sure thing, but I would feel a lot more comfortable if I knew who was underneath that mask."

The Flash looked uncertain.

"Don't worry, it's highly likely that I don't know you or know anyone who knows you."

He was still thinking.

"Look, I'm not going to 'the dark side,'" she said mockingly. "I have no reason to. You can trust me."

The Flash finally gave in, taking off his mask. "I'm Barry Allen. Hi."

Jane gasped. "Would you perhaps be friends with Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He looked at me wearily.

"He comes to Big Belly Burger a lot and we chat. First time I met him he said his friend Barry was in a coma."

"Hm. Okay." He put his mask back on. "Do you need me to take you home or do you think you can teleport yourself home?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you took me home."

She could barely say the word home before he scooped her off her feet and we were on her street.

"Which one is it?" He asked. Jane pointed and he zoomed over and placed her down gently. "There you go. Are you good?"

She nodded. "Go home, Flash."

"Okay, bye Jane," he said, going back to wherever he came from. Jane went inside and went straight for her bed, falling asleep instantly and dreaming a dreamless dream.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later.

Jane stood on top of the ceiling of a skyscraper, surveying the streets. She was in a new Hunger Games style jumpsuit, a simple mask to disguise her face. She added a black skirt to it, just because. Cisco the tech wizard designed it for her after the team decided she was ready to be an official member of the team a few weeks before. Cisco even gave her a name. "Blink!" He said in an epic newscaster voice. "Because you can only teleport as fast as you blink! Eh? Eh?"

Jane nodded. "It has a nice ring to it. Jane Roberts, also known as Blink."

"I like it," Caitlin agreed. She was easily swayed by Cisco's names.

"Blink it is," Barry said, wrapping an arm around Jane. She smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Jane," Harrison Wells said behind her. She had gotten over her fangirling of him fast. She didn't really blame him for her accident. He couldn't do anything to stop it, nor could anyone else. He was pretty cool, but he wasn't too fun to be around either.

Jane shook the memory away, focusing on what was going on. "I don't see anything," she said into her comm, still surveying.

"He should be around there somewhere, keep looking," Oliver Queen said in her ear through the comm. Jane had also learned about Oliver being the Arrow. She wasn't too surprised, but it was still a bit of a shock.

Suddenly, a streak of reddish orange light flew by Jane. "He's headed towards 32nd and Park," she reported to Cisco, transporting herself to that intersection. "He turned right, then he turned on 33rd."

"I got it," Oliver said.

"I'm still following him," Jane said, blinking after him. She finally got ahead of him, so she reached out with her telekinesis and stopped him in his tracks. He was in the same alleyway as Oliver, and she let Barry go at the sight of Oliver.

"Good job, Jane," She heard Wells say in her earpiece. While Oliver distracted Barry, a STAR Labs van came hurling down the street, and the door flew open, activating a series of blinding blue lights. Barry fell down, along with the lights, and Jane blinked down and helped the others with Barry.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Caitlin asked, concerned.

"I'm a bit sleepy, but I'm not going to faint or anything."

Caitlin nodded. "That's good."

They got back to STAR Labs, and Barry woke up not too much later. They told him what happened, and Barry felt really bad, as usual.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that. I need to go apologize," he rambled, skedaddling.

"Alright, good job, team. Jane, go home and rest. Cisco and Caitlin, good job," Wells said, dismissing us. His wheelchair whirred as he slowly left.

Cisco gave out high-fives, and Caitlin and Jane took them. "Good job guys! Who wants a go at Big Belly Burger?"

"Okay, let me change, and let's not meet at the one I work at. You guys go on ahead. I can leave a note for Barry just in case he wants to join us."

"Okay, see ya later!" Cisco said, walking out. Caitlin waved, following him. Jane found a sticky note and put it on one of the many monitors, saying "meet us at BBB", and Jane blinked out.

After she changed clothes, she decided to walk instead of blink. She liked to pass all the people, wondering their life story and backgrounds. It was mind blowing to consider that everyone she passed had a life. She also needed the exercise.

When she arrived, she spotted Cisco and Caitlin near the back of the room, chatting animatedly. Jane was about to walk over when a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Barry with a wide grin. He wrapped a long arm over her shoulder.

"Hey!" He said.

"I see you're in a batter mood," Jane observed.

"Yeah. I am," he said, leading them over to the table.

Jane felt she had a sibling-like relationship with Team Flash, especially Barry. He was kind, smart, and caring. He had the mindset that everyone needed to be protected from the evils of society, and just evil people in general. He kept his problems to himself, and he felt obligated to help with everyone else's.

Cisco was the cool, funny one who kept a smile on people's faces during tough times. He was extremely smart, but he made a habit out of simplifying things for Jane, who only had a high school level education. Jane thought he was pretty cool.

Caitlin was a voice of reason within the band of heroes. She was a big sister to Jane. She knew exactly what to say to fix a situation, and she gave the best advice. She was quieter than Cisco or Barry, but she still cracked a few jokes every now and then. She was intelligent as well, sometimes leaving Jane in a stupor. She looked up to her, both as a role model and a friend.

They were all socializing away, until one of the waitresses told them that it was almost closing time, and they decided to leave. Jane exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and Barry walked with Jane.

"What is it like?" Jane asked. "Running faster than the speed of light and being able to tell what's going on when doing so?"

Barry sighed. "Well, when everything is normal for you, sometimes, when I'm moving fast enough, time slows down for me, helping me to perceive things."

"That's weird," Jane observed with a scoff.

"You wanna see?" Barry offered.

"No."

"Oh well. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"My house."

"What street is it on?"

"Young Circle."

"Okay, I know where that is," he said, scooping Jane off of her legs and moving off. Jane glanced at her watch. It was 9:32. She looked up and they were traveling at the speed of light, which was a strange experience for Jane, not unlike her one time being fed pot cookies.

After a while, Barry skidded to a hault.

"Young Circle. Just like you said."

She looked down at her watch, which had just changed to 9:33. Jane, without warning, hugged Barry with her singular arm, who hugged her back with both.

"Thanks for including me, Barry," Jane said. "Sometimes I feel so left out, but you guys just make things so simple."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was so mean to you guys, I didn't mean any of it."

"Don't worry about that." Jane dismissed, letting go. "See you later."

"Bye," Barry said, watching her blink inside and leaving himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Present (one year after the explosion)

Jane stood atop a building, observing the view. She heard a sound of movement behind her, and she turned to see something she never expected to see: Harrison Wells, standing, in the Reverse Flash suit.

"Wha-?" Was all Jane could get out, she was so shocked.

"Hello, Jane," he said in a cold tone. He meandered over to the edge of the wall, staring at the view of Central City just as she was a few moments ago.

"I set off the explosion on purpose," Wells blurted. "It made the sky look so nice. It also empowered so many people, including Barry Allen. I killed his mother as well. It's very complicated and it involves time travel, but I need to kill Barry."

"Cool, I hope you fail," Jane said ironically.

"I need to shake him up, though, Jane. Could you give me a suggestion on how to shake him up?"

"Maybe Mr. Joe? He's like a dad to Barry."

"That's later. I think you know who I'm after first."

I'm Before Jane could even close her eyes, he was right next to her, holding her in a headlock. "Take me to Barry's house."

Jane, in tears, blinked.

They were suddenly in Barry's living room. The lights were dark; everyone was asleep by now. The Reverse Flash had his mask on, and he placed a device on Jane's chest that glowed with a blue light.

"Try to leave, and you get a shock."

Jane kicked the coffee table, which made some noise. In the blink of an eye, no pun intended, the Reverse Flash had knocked her down and had a vibrating hand hovering over her heart, and Barry was downstairs observing the whole thing.

"Barry-" Jane tried to say, but the man in the yellow suit interrupted.

"I will win. I will kill you."

"Wells!" Jane said, struggling. The wood beneath her hand broke from pressure.

"Let this be a warning: the good guys do not always win." The Reverse Flash's hand shot into Jane's heart, stopping it from beating and killing her. The Yellow Flash ran off, leaving Barry alone to cry. Nobody else woke up until a few hours later, when Joe found Barry the next morning, asleep on the floor next to Jane.

Nobody messes with the Flash. Not like this.

 **(A/N: Hi! I hope you liked my story! Sorry if there have been any 1st person words, I'm used to writing in 1st person. Anyways, please give me feedback! Let me know if you want more of something, less of something, if I got something wrong, or if you just really liked it. Thank you!)**


End file.
